


Wizards Watching Wimbledon

by creepy_shetan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three former Quidditch captains and a major upset during Wimbledon 2012.</p><p>(Originally posted 2012/6/29 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizards Watching Wimbledon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahmfic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mahmfic).



"I blame _you_ for this."

"I only turned on the TV. _He_ charmed away the remote."

A wail emitted from the sofa, then a growl.

"Uh, Cedric--"

"Rafa lost. _In the second round._ "

Oliver walked over, offering a shoulder pat. "You've still got that Scottish bloke, right?"

Another groan as Cedric fell sideways into the cushions. Harry gave Oliver his own thwack on the shoulder.

"If you say Roger, I'll hex you," came a muffled warning.

"No," Harry said quickly, although he did take a step back, "What about Djokovic?"

Cedric turned his face. "You... You said his name right."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Any, Any, "Why are we watching tennis?" "It's not just tennis. It's Wimbledon."  
> The theme: 100 Words  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/350888.html?thread=61612456#t61695144) (fill #2).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... Murray would make Cedric quite proud to be his fan for much of the rest of that summer.


End file.
